Misled
by AkematLynn
Summary: Jimmy has what he thinks is nothing more than a random run in with some crazy townie only to find out otherwise later.This first Chapter is relatively short but the others will be a bit more lengthy! Sorry if Jimmy is out of Character! Rated M for Later Chapter. Chap 2 now has a small edit to fit a later chapter.
1. You Lost?

Jimmy X Clint Part 1

You Lost?

(First part of Clint X Jimmy Drabbles possibly incorporate into one long story but at least three will be connected)

Now that school had started back up for the fall, I had been stuck in a relatively boring day after day mindless drone routine. During the first few days of being back in classes I had started to understand what had led Gary to his mode of self-destruction, and boy was I about to self-destruct after continuous days of having nothing fun to do. Although just when I felt I was on the brink of losing my mind and joining Gary in the asylum that was when I met him. It was after dark and I was in New Coventry on my way back to the school campus when I suddenly found myself lying face down on the ground. Jumping to my feet to avoid a possible beat down I turned around to glare at my attacker. Expecting it to be a greaser I was surprised to find a townie staring at me with the creepiest grin I had ever seen plastered on someone's face. He had a buzz cut similar to mine; he wore a black tank top with an orange spider on the front of it and slightly faded blue jeans, alongside that he had a baseball bat slung over his shoulder. I had seen him before, he was one of the patients who had escaped from the asylum that time an orderly had asked me to find the two runaways for him, and more recently I had seen him hanging around the other townies in Blue Skies Industrial Park. His arms were unbelievably muscular for a supposed kid who was mentally unstable. Although I had never officially had a conversation with him or even knew his name, I still felt compelled to keep myself in check, but at the same time lash out at him for knocking me down.

"You lost?" He asked, his voice was deep and scratchy.

"What was that for?!" I yelled making sure I sounded angry.

"You need to watch where you're walking!" His tone was teetering on the verge of dangerous but I wasn't the least bit phased by it.

"Watch where I'm walking!? You knocked me down!" I retaliated, while revving up my own dangerous tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He cooed out in a babyish voice clearly mocking me. "I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings when I knocked you down? I'm sorry."

What happened next made me realize I wasn't dealing with your typical townie kid. Using the baseball bat he held he took it and repeatedly bashed himself on top of his own head with it.

"There" he replied in a rather flat, nonchalant tone, "Now we're even."

His apparently craziness struck a chord within me, "Man you're awesome, do that again!"

Evidently he took this as an insult as this remark caused him to become angry with me.

"DON'T" He yelled while taking a swing at me with his bat, luckily I was able to dodge, "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO YOU RICH SHIT!"

Realizing he had mistaken me for one of the preps, I attempted to both correct and derail his anger towards me.

"Rich?! I'm not rich, I hate the rich kids!" No such luck!

"You think I'm stupid don't you rich boy?! You think I'm a joke! Fucking crazy don't you?!"

Against my better judgment I decided to give him an honest answer, "Well yeah, actually I do!"

My comment had clearly infuriated the already edgy and mentally unbalanced boy, knowing I stood very little chance against a bat wielding lunatic I turned on my heel and hauled ass!

I admit this running away wasn't like me but for some reason I found myself not wanting to fight him, not that I feared him to that extent I just simply didn't want to remain on his bad side…


	2. And The Hunt Is On!

Jimmy X Clint Part 2

And The Hunt Is On!

I bolted down the street as fast as I possibly could, and for the second time that night I acted against my better judgment and glanced behind me only to have my suspicions confirmed that I was still being pursued by a madman! Turing my focus back to the direction I was running in I was relieved to see the underpass that lead out of New Coventry. I was getting closer and closer to the school, I knew if I could reach the school then the hot pursuit would come to an end, surely he wouldn't be crazy enough to chase me onto the campus! As I reached the underpass and made my way into Old Bullworth Town I suddenly had a change of heart, what the fuck was I doing!? Coming to a screeching halt I quickly pivoted on my heel to face the maniac that had been chasing me, ready to throw a punch to his face however, there was no one behind me. Standing there with my fist balled up and panting like a worn out dog I stood there looking around like an idiot. I turned around in circles a few times to double check but there was no one there. He was gone; he had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Completely dumbfounded I found myself unwilling to believe that someone who, mere moments ago, had been hell bent on beating me into a bloody pulp had simply decided not to do so. At that moment an eerie feeling overcame me as I realized that not only was he nowhere to be seen but neither was anybody else! The streets were completely deserted which was strange for a place like Bullworth because at any other given time there was usually all sorts of activity going on in the streets but at that moment I was the only one within viewing distance. There wasn't a sound to be heard either, no dogs barking in the distance or car horns honking. Letting my hands drop to my side I made the decision to get moving before someone else decided to step out of the shadows and give me a hard time. The rest of the way back to school I continued to look over my shoulder wondering if my unhinged attacker had really decided to leave me alone or if he was simply waiting in the shadows for me to drop my guard so that he could ambush me. I found myself feeling a bit disappointed about the boy's disappearance. At first I hadn't wanted to fight him, but out of nowhere I had changed my mind, only to find the he had apparently changed his mind too. Rounding the street corner after I passed the motel, I was a bit relieved to see another person making their way down the sidewalk. Sure it was only a harmless old man but the sight of another person helped to fade away any remnants of my uneasiness. As he hobbled past me we made eye contact and he felt it necessary to pitch his opinion of my presence at me, "You can't be up to any good this late young man". Ignoring him like I did everyone else who informed me of their unwanted personal opinion I continued on my way simply wanting to get to my room and go to bed.

I managed to reach the campus gates well past curfew hour, so it was no surprise that the prefects were on me like white on rice as soon as I set foot on the school grounds but I didn't really care. I was too tired to put up a fight or even flee from them so I allowed them to haul me off to the dorm all the while tuning out their lectures about me being an evildoer, law breaker, and how I needed to learn how to follow the rules.

Before going to my room I grabbed a soda from the machine and then headed for my bed. I kicked off my shoes and quickly removed my uniform leaving only my boxers. I plopped down on my bed and took a sip of my soda. Images of the nameless boy I had met not even an hour ago flashed in my mind. Surely I would see him again, or would I? I had been there quite a while before seeing him for the first time, how long would it be before I saw him again? Shaking the thought of him from my mind I chucked my soda can into the trash and lay down to go to sleep.

The next few days were some of the most uncomfortable of my life. Everywhere I went I kept getting the strange feeling that I was being watched! I found myself double checking over my shoulder every five minutes, even during class I kept glancing towards the window feeling as though someone was staring at me. I ended up having to mow every patch of grass on campus that week thanks to my unusual bout of paranoia! A number of times someone had come up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder to get my attention only to have me whirl around and punch them square in the face! Retards! Why didn't they just call out to me to get my attention? Apparently though neither the prefects nor Dr. Crabblesnitch took anything I had to say as a valid excuse for punching Eunice Pound, Pedro De La Hoya or Beatrice Trudea in the face. All the while thoughts of the boy I had an encounter with a few nights ago, continued to plague my mind.

Once the week end rolled around the corner and I was set free of my slave labor I decided to take a little trip to the Industrial Park. I wanted to see my attacker again, in hopes of straightening things out from our first encounter and if he wouldn't listen to logical reason I had no problem beating him into submission, not this time anyway. Upon arriving there I casually strolled up and down the streets glancing around for any signs of him, I looked everywhere and there wasn't a trace of him to be found. Not willing to go on a wild goose chase with no leads I took the liberty of asking the other townies if they had seen him. Luckily they all knew who I was talking about and were able to point me to several locations where he normally could be found. Unfortunately though, not only did they fail to give me his name, each lead led me to dead end. To make a long story short, my first day of searching for my unknown attacker ended in vain, I laid down that night slightly pissed and highly agitated. Every chance I got after that I went looking for him, trying my hardest to hunt him down not only searching Blue Skies and New Coventry but the old part of town as well but still nothing. One week went by, then two, and finally three but there was still no sign of him anywhere. Believe it or not the fact that I couldn't find him was really starting to get to me. At the end of the three weeks I had been searching for him I finally decided to call it quits one night. Heading towards the bridge that led out of the industrial park and into New Coventry I suddenly found myself lying face down on the ground just as I had three weeks earlier. Quickly scrambling to my feet and in a whirlwind of Déjà vu I turned around to glare at my attacker, only this time my angry expression was quickly replaced with a surprised one as I caught sight of the perpetrator. It was him, the guy I had been looking for! He stood there with that same creepy grin on his face that he had during our last encounter. Before I could say anything he spoke first.

"What are you doing here school boy?!" He barked in a dangerous tone.

Realizing where the situation was headed I briefly considered trying to correct him but decided not to.

"Why do you care?" I replied blankly while turning my nose up and frowning at him not realizing how snobby I sounded until it was too late.

"Because you don't belong here!"

"Says who?"

"ME!"

"YOU!?"

Our meeting was slowly starting to turn into an argument.

"Ahh you think you're funny don't ya rich boy?"

"Look man I already told you I'm not rich! I hate the rich kids!"

"Not as much as I do, I really hate them!"

I stood there staring at him as he grabbed a brick from the ground and launched it at a window smashing it to pieces. Cocking one eyebrow I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Man, you've got issu.."

"Are you calling me crazy!?" He snapped barely letting me finish my sentence.

"No Man!"

"Because I am!"

"Alright fine you're crazy!"

"Damn straight school boy and you are starting to annoy me…Therefor someone is going to get beaten…Rich scumb…" He looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Ah damn it! How many times do I have to tell you I am not rich!? I do not like the rich kids!" He continued to glare at me with those dark piercing orbs and I felt my temperature start to rise under his heavy, heated gaze. I stared back at him as he took a moment and gave me the elevator eyes as in when someone lets their eyes travel down your body and then back up to your face again. Noticing this I glanced down at my attire… Oh shit I was fucked! Black Aquaberry Slacks with an LS shirt and matching shoes, to make matters even worse I had recently gotten the 'Smart' haircut in the vale. Oh the irony, Oh the fucking irony! What the hell had I been thinking when I got dressed that morning!?

"Not rich huh?" He hissed as he took a menacing step forward tapping his bat in the palm of his hand. I took a step back, "This isn't what it looks li…." Without warning he swung his bat at me, but unlike last time he didn't miss, as for some strange reason my dodge reflex failed me miserably. The bat landed square upside my head and I was sent crashing to the ground with stars filling my vision. Unable to see clearly my attempt to rise to my feet didn't go as planned as he landed another blow to my body with his bat this time catching me on my left shoulder.

"Serves you right rich boy! For prancing around here like you own the damn place!"

There was a level of euphoria to his tone as he seemed to be enjoying hurting me. However before he could land a third blow I managed to roll away from him and hop to my feet, he wasted no time in charging at me. Luckily though this time my dodge reflex seemed to work much better than the last time and he missed his mark by a long shot. He swung so hard he nearly threw himself off balance. When his bat went whipping through the air, I took the opportunity to club him on the back of his head with my hands locked knocking him to the ground and disarming him in the process. Without hesitation I grabbed the bat as it rolled across the ground, he went to get up but I was quick to put a stop to it, raising the bat above my head I sent it crashing down on his back. He yelped in pain as he fell back down, and lay there squirming around for a moment. As he did so I glanced around to make sure I wasn't about to be tag teamed by a group of townies. I had already learned the hard way that when it came to the cliques in this town that if you mess with one you mess with all!

Seeing no one around who looked like they would jump in to help him I turned my attention back to the deranged boy, he was just rising to his feet and threw his hands up in a fighting stance, despite the fact that he no longer held a weapon he was still more than willing to try and take me down.

Admiring his determination to kick my ass, I cast the bat aside and assumed the position of a fighting stance showing him that I was all game for a fair fight! At first glance it was obvious that he was a bit unsteady on his feet but still, he refused to back down. Not willing to wait any longer I took the liberty of throwing the first punch which landed right on his jaw. He was knocked back a few feet but managed to stay standing. Regaining his composure he quickly swung at me, I blocked and wasted no time in throwing a 5 hit combo at him. I landed every blow not missing a beat, he quickly countered with his own combo but only managed to land half of his attempted hits. I caught him off guard with a roundhouse kick and an upper cut. Without warning he went down landing on the ground with a thud. I could tell he wasn't completely out and I was glad he wasn't, I didn't want him to be KO'd. I wanted to talk to him. Seizing the opportunity to get him to listen to me I walked over to him and stared at him for a moment. Apparently he thought I was going to attack again as he was quick to get to his feet. To my surprise he came at me again, I could tell he had very little fight left in him… I grabbed him by his wrist and managed to fling him to the ground, I landed on top of him and stayed there pinning his arms above his head. Again we simply stared at each other for a moment before I spoke.

"Wait a minute now hang on a second, just listen to me!" We were both panting and out of breath and I can only image how our position must have looked to anybody who could have been watching, but I didn't really care… "I'm not one of the rich kids. I told you that the last time we met okay, I don't like them either." He laid there staring at me nonchalantly for a moment before he spoke, "I let you win…".I stared back at him and ignored the comment figuring that he was just being a sore loser.

"Look man I don't want to fight you okay, I' want us to be friends," Releasing my grip on him I rose to my feet and held my hand out in a gesture of peace

His eyes widened at hearing this and he cocked his head to the side from his position on the ground and looked back and forth from my hand to me before he gave me his final answer.

"Okay" he replied while taking my hand in an enthusiastic manner. As I pulled him to his feet I felt a bout of excitement rise inside me now that I had received an okay from him. An awkward silence fell between the two of us before I decided to break it.

"So, what's your name? I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Hopkins." He stood there with a childlike expression on his face as he swung his large arms back and forth. A streak of blood running from his head down his face, most likely matching the one on my own

"I'm Clint" He told me without giving me his last name, as bad as I wanted to know what it was I didn't complain or press on 'Clint' was good enough for me.


	3. Cheeseburgers

Part 3

Cheeseburgers

It was 12:45 p.m. on the dot when I arrived at the local burger joint in The Vale. I had class at one but had decided to skip it to meet with Clint for lunch. We had made a deal to meet here just to show each other no hard feelings about our first encounter. Sure I could have met him after my classes but we were meeting in the vale where the preppies lived, the preppies as in rich kids, and Clint didn't like rich kids. So I figured if we met here while everyone else was more than likely in school, there would be a lesser chance of a fight occurring. I stood there leaning up against the building staring down at my shoes when I heard that familiar raspy voice call out to me.

"What's going on!"

Looking up I saw Clint approaching me and a light smile cracked across my face.

"You're early" I laughed surprised that he had shown up at all.

"You're one to talk" he replied, with both of us still grinning we made our way inside the restaurant and sat down at a table. Soon enough a waitress came by and placed two menus in front of us and asked if either of us wanted anything to drink, we both got sodas and watched her walk away.

Picking up the menu I glanced up and down it even though I already knew what I was going to order and apparently Clint did too as he placed his menu back on the table no sooner than I did mine. I glanced around the restaurant hoping to not see any of the preppies I went to school with, so far everything was going smoothly and the last thing I needed was some random rich kid strolling in and ruining our…. Meeting… I recalled straining to keep a smirk from stretching across my face at the thought of what had almost crossed my mind. Yeah I viewed it as a date but as far as I was concerned Clint didn't. Continuing to look around my eyes landed on two familiar faces. I stared at the two of them for a moment hoping it would help remove the awkward expression that I knew I held but apparently it didn't fade quickly enough.

"Something wrong?" Clint asked from his seat across from me, he looked rather amused as his eyes followed to where mine had been at the two boys sitting on the other side of the restaurant.

"It's nothing" I quickly told him while waving at a smiling Trent and a blushing Kirby.

Clint stared at me for a moment still clearly amused before his face spread into a wide grin. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Ex-boyfriend?" He asked trying not to laugh at me.

Evidently Clint was the type who could read peoples demeanor like an open book. "What!? No way they're just two guys I go to school with!" A faint hint of embarrassment mixed with a massive dose of amusement overtook me.

"Whatever you say" He responded still grinning. I let out a fake sigh as the waitress returned and we both placed out orders. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Clint decided to speak.

"So" he started still appearing somewhat amused. "What do you like to do for fun?"

That particular question had me reeling with excitement on the inside, there were something's I wanted to know about him, and now that he had taken the liberty to try and prod me first made my plan all the more easier.

"Not much" I informed him while drumming on the table. "Just the typical, beat some random loser up, go hang out at the carnival, spray a few tags around town, you know same old same old."

"Oh, okay cool… we have that in common" This simple remark struck a nerve, not a bad nerve but a nerve of recognition. It was as if he was trying to hint at something without making it obvious what he was hinting at. "Is that so" I told him as nonchalantly as I could. We stared at each other for a moment after that.

"You keep a lot of company" he continued. I remained silent for a moment before answering him.

"I wouldn't really say keep a lot of company but I get around with my fair share of ….associates," I looked at him blandly

He smiled at me as he drummed his own little beat on the table.

"Really?" He drew out the e in really

Silence

"Really," I repeated him still uncertain of what he was getting at but knowing where I wanted the conversation to go.

He chuckled at my repetition of him

"So you like to get around do you." He said as a statement rather than a question.

I felt my hormones start to kick in at this point, I now knew what he was hinting at and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew that I knew what he was hinting at but again, I stared at him not wanting to outwardly jump to conclusions but still thought it necessary to continue to play along.

"Yes, I do like to get around…" I answered even though it wasn't really necessary for me to repeat myself I felt like doing so would get the point I wanted to get across. Assuming he knew how to read between the lines so to speak, surely he would get the idea now; I don't think I could have made my motives anymore obvious without directly saying so even if I wanted to.

Again he laughed a small laugh

Leaning forward he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on top of his hands. "Glad to hear it _Jimmy_" He put emphasis on my name as he continued to stare at me only this time his hard yet amused expression seemed to soften.

"Why's that?" I asked wanting to be certain I hadn't misinterpreted the meaning behind his remarks.

"Because, it's _your_ world and _I_…just live in it" His emphasis on the words your and I should have confirmed my suspicion but you never can be too certain.

Leaning in on the table myself I crossed my arms in front of me. "Well then _Clint_, I'm sure that _you_ and _I_ will be _very_ good _friends_" I cocked my head to the side and threw in a mischievous grin at him.

He smiled back, "Friends, you keep saying, you want us to be friends!"

I detected a hint of frustration behind his tone, "What's wrong?" I asked making certain to sound a bit upset myself, even though I really wasn't, "You don't want my friendship?"

"I didn't say that!" He insisted, "I mean I like friends… everybody likes friends I assume."

"Yeah!" I quickly added in, "but we won't be just any old type of friends we'll be _good_ friends!"

At this point in the conversation he furrowed his brows at me just a bit before he sat up straight and stated directly at me. "What do you mean?" He asked in a lower tone than before, seeming much more serious than before.

I retained my rather bland demeanor while answering him, "You know what I mean…"

The conversation was put on hold as the waitress had returned with our food. Being that we were at a burger joint we both had ordered burgers but with different toppings. I had ordered The Butter Burger with everything on it. Clint had ordered the cheeseburger with extra cheese. I took another sip of my soda before picking up my burger to bite into it but stopped just as I held it up to my mouth. Clint, who had already bitten into his burger was frozen stiff with a look of horror on his face as he stared at the food he held in both his hand and mouth.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity,

Clint glanced at me for a moment before he spit out what he had bitten off and threw the burger down on his tray before rapidly pulling it apart. He glared at it with a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him again hoping to get an answer. When he didn't respond I looked down at his food but couldn't seem to find anything wrong with it based on my visual inspection.

Suddenly he clenched his teeth angrily; rising to his feet he banged his fist on the table and shouted to the top of his lungs! "A CHEESEBURGER IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE CHEESE! DUMB BROAD!" He pointed an accusing finger at the poor waitress as every head in the restaurant turned around to look in our direction.

Not really wanting to be a part of a scene, I quickly stood up and did what I could to calm him down.

"Clint! Chill! It's cool man, we'll get some cheese on that burger, not need to get up in arms, just sit down!"

He stared at me for a moment clearly pissed off at the situation a few more moments passed and he still didn't sit. Worried he may spas out again I placed both my hands on his shoulder and gently pressed him back down into his seat. Once I was certain he wouldn't snap out again I made my way over to the waitress and told her to give me four slices of cheese on the rocks! She darted to the back and quickly returned with them. I hurried over to our table where an angry Clint sat sulking. I handed him the four thick slices of cheese and sat down. I watched as he unwrapped them all and placed them on his burger he had torn apart and bite into it again this time with a happy expression on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Thanks to that incident we ended up devouring our food in silence. The atmosphere had gone from being intriguing and happy to just plain awkward. When we were done and it was time to pay up I had no problem coughing up the money for my tab but Clint was a different story.

He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills and some change. Staring at the money he held in his hand his brow furrowed. Willing to do anything to avoid another Cheeseburger scene I attempted to reach out to him.

"Something wrong?" I asked casually

"I'm three quarters short of a dollar bill" was his reply

I felt sorry for him; he did live in the poorest section of town after all.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it". He looked up at me with wide eyes

"Really? You will?"

"Sure" I told him, "After all I'm the one who asked you out, remember?"

"Thanks" Was cheerful reply.

After paying we got up to go, our date had pretty much come to an end, we came, we ate, and now it was time to leave, and on top of that we hadn't run into any preppies. Aside from the cheese scene everything had gone rather smoothly, we were just about to the door, when suddenly it opened from the other side and I found myself alongside Clint standing face to face with one of the last few people I wanted to see that day.

"Well Hello there!" Came a cheery reply from Gord Vendrome.

Taking a deep breath I could have sworn I felt a wave of heat hit me from behind where Clint was standing. To make matters even worse Gord was not alone! Standing just slightly behind him was Tad Spencer, unlike Gord though, he didn't seem happy at all, not because of our appearances but just fucking because.

Folding my lips in at the awkwardness of the situation, I searched for something to say that would let Gord know I really needed to get going and that would also let Clint know that there was no need to go off on either of the rich kids standing in front of us that I was having a friendly conversation with after telling him numerous times that I hated the rich kids! God Damn it Jimmy, why did you have to go and lie?

"Hey Gord, Tad, how you guys doing?"

"Fine" Was Gords response, "And you?"

"Great!" Was my only answer, "Excuse us!" I threw in at the last second. Thankfully neither of them were in a chit chat mood and just like that the encounter was over, or so I thought!

Exiting the restaurant I glanced behind me to make sure Clint was following me, unfortunately though that wasn't the case. Still remaining in the doorway to the restaurant Clint stood his ground and glared hatefully at the two rich kids who stood in front of him.

Of course being preps both Tad and Gord turned their noses up at him. Before wither of them could utter a word I quickly dashed back over to Clint and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on!" I told him sternly hoping he wouldn't cause another scene. Tad and Gord watched the episode in front of them with confused looks. After several pulls Clint finally though unwillingly started to move, all the while his eyes never leaving Tad and Gord.

"Friends of yours?" He asked, rather crudely and shooting me a dirty look.

"I'll explain later!" I nearly yelled at him, practically dragging him away from the restaurant. Not happy with my answer Clint stopped and turned around to look back at the two preppies who were still watching us. Realizing they hadn't gone into the restaurant yet, I sought the opportunity to establish my dominance over the situation.

"What the fuck are you two looking at!?" I shouted at Tad and Gord hoping they would get the message and get going. Furrowing their brows they both turned to move along without a word.

Apparently that was enough to convince Clint to drop the whole thing, we began walking down the street side by side. I waited a moment before I turned around to actually look at his face. I wasn't the least bit surprised to find him staring at me with a 'What the fuck was that all about' look etched onto it, damn.

"Wait a minute Clint, before you make any assumptions, it's not what you think" He stared at me and cocked one eyebrow waiting for my explanation.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I hate the rich kids, I do for the most part, but some, 'some' of them can be okay people sometimes…. Alright?"

To my surprise his signature creepy grin made its way across his face, "Well I guess you weren't kidding when you said you get around!" Amusement laced his tone and we both burst into laughter as we continued down the sidewalk. A few moments later and it had grown silent between the two of us.

"So" I started, not liking the awkward silence, "You got any plans for the weekend?"

"Actually I do" came his reply. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of any plans he had made that didn't include me.

"Oh" was all I managed to get out before he continued.

"I have an appointment this Saturday with my shrink!" He replied in a proud manner.

I felt a little relived at hearing this. "Oh okay, I understand….. Anything else" I asked trying not to sound hopeful or anything.

"Yep" he responded stopping suddenly and staring at me with a big grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked not sure I even wanted to hear the answer. "I can't tell you." Again my jealousy set in but I played it off, "ok that's cool"

"Yet" he suddenly added in.

"Why not", I quickly asked unable to keep my curiosity from getting the best of me.

"Cause!"

"Cause what!?"

"Cause it's a secret! If I tell you now it will ruin everything!" He sounded like a little kid planning a surprise for someone.

Before I could say anything else he left me with one last bit of info.

"Come find me Saturday afternoon in Blue skies!" With that he ran off leaving me stare after him dumbfounded.


	4. Totally Dangerous

Part 4

Totally Dangerous

The next three days were a complete blur; I had met up with Clint like he said for me to after we had lunch a few days ago. He was standing near the tattoo place in Blue skies, after exchanging a few brief greetings we quickly left for his house. On the outside it was just as run down as the rest of that area of town was but on the inside it was actually very nice. I didn't have much time to look around though as we went straight to his bedroom. It was small, cozy and surprisingly neat.

"Make yourself comfortable," were his only words to me as he left his room leaving me all alone.

I sat or rather laid down on his bed with my hands behind my head. While lying there I took a look around his room from my position on his bed. There weren't too many things to looks at, he had the bat that he had chased me with on the night of our first meeting mounted on his wall like some sort of trophy, and a few pictures of dead badgers pinned to it as well. They were pretty gruesome to look at, but what did I expect? This was Clint I was with here. Images of the first time I had ever encountered him crossed my mind. He had been a patient at Happy Volts Asylum, and he along with Otto had managed to escape. An orderly had approached me and asked me to see if I could find the two patients for him, I had done so and brought them back to the asylum with ease. How they had managed to get away to begin with is still a mystery. Although Clint had been in the asylum at one point in time, fact of the matter was that he was no longer in there now. What exactly had prompted him being placed in there to begin with? Sure he was just plain crazy but surely that had been realized a long time ago and not just recently. At this point I recall being removed from my thoughts due to a shirt being thrown over my face. I slowly yet casually pulled it off glancing over in the direction it came from with one eyebrow cocked. My gaze landed on Clint, who was now shirtless and barefoot. Instantly I felt all of my blood rush to my groin and my heart start to pound. As usual Clint had a huge grin on his face,

"I could have sworn I told you to get comfortable," he said while staring at my fully clothed body.

Not wanting to disappoint my host I happily obliged, "If you insist!" I replied while removing my shirt and kicking off my shoes. The grin on his face widened at my scurrying demeanor.

"Anxious are we?" He asked clearly amused at my behavior,

"Time is of the essence!" I joked now in the process of undoing my belt; before I could remove any more clothing Clint bent down over me and planted his lips firmly against mine. I leaned into the kiss and gladly parted my lips letting his tongue enter my mouth and play with my own. For someone who was crazy he wasn't a bad kisser and as much as I was enjoying myself, it felt a bit odd, he was currently holding the role of the more dominate one and that was not something I was used to.

Suddenly I felt Clint's large hand press against my bare chest as he roughly pushed me down on my back. When our lips separated from one another's I found myself missing his against mine but decided to let things continue in the direction that they were headed in. As Clint climbed on the bed on top of me it was then I noticed the massive bulge in his pants. The thought of being fucked up my ass made me a bit uncomfortable as it was an act I had only taken part in once before, any other time I was always on top! Normally I was the dominate one of whoever I was with, I was the one who called all the shots and decided what we would and wouldn't do. Being on the receiving end of things wasn't exactly a foreign concept to me but it was still something that I didn't partake in often. However I found myself seriously lacking the willpower to change the situation, there was this part of me that wanted to be the dominated and not the dominator. Starting to feel like a bitch I laid there as he hooked his fingers in the band of my pants and boxers and pulled them both down simultaneously. He dragged them both down to my ankles sliding them off my feet and letting them drop to the floor. He took a minute to survey my body with both his eyes and his hands letting them roam all over my bare torso and down to my groin area. My erect cock flexed at the touch of his rough hands and I found myself feeling uncomfortably exposed as the situation brought back unwanted memories, but I didn't protest. Reaching down towards his belt buckle I watched anxiously as he went to undo his own pants. It seemed to take him forever to unlatch his belt, undo the button of his jeans, and slide the zipper down, once he did however he wasted no time in exposing himself to me. For the first time in my life I was having second thoughts about having sex with someone else after getting so far. His tool was enormous! So large to the point that it was flat out intimidating compared to mine!

At this point it hit me, I watched him remove the remainder of his clothes and as he went to climb back on top of me I decided to take the opportunity to take control of the situation. Clint however had other plans. Realizing what I was about to do he grabbed both my arms and pinned them down beside my head. That all too familiar creepy grin spread across his face. 'Knowing' I was stronger than he was I attempted to free myself from his grasp, to my surprise though he held me even tighter. An awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between the two of us as a struggle began to ensue, with me trying my hardest to get out of his death hold on my wrist and he simply watching me struggle while he effortlessly held me down with amusement and lust in his eyes. Thinking back to the night we had encountered each other for the second time I thought about how easily I had taken him down, or at least thought I had! What the hell!? Had he really let me win? Was the remark he made to me true? I though he was just being a sore loser! A small hint of panic began to well up inside me as I realized I had been misled the entire time. I was startled from my moment of slight panic as Clint let out a highly amused chuckle.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit uncomfortable," his voice was laced in amusement knowing he was the one in control.

"Why you lookin at me funny? Did you think you were going to come in here and rule over top of me Jimmy?"

When I didn't answer he leaned down closer to me, his face mere inches from mine, I felt my cheeks burn red with both anger and embarrassment as I felt our hardened lengths brush up against each other's.

I turned my face away from his unable to look him in the eye. He leaned over a bit trying to make eye contact with me but I simply turned the other way and he laughed at me again.

"I'll tell you what, after I'm done splitting your ass we'll see if you're up for a round of hammering mine." With that remark I made one last desperate attempt to get away from him but failed. He held me with the strength of an insane person, which he pretty much was! Realizing that there was no escape, anger began to settle in my mind. This was not how it was supposed to be, this was not what I had come here for, I didn't want to have sex with Clint anymore but at the same time there was no way in hell I was about to go bitch mode and tell him I didn't want to do it, and to make matters even worse I'm pretty sure he knew that. Now certain I wasn't going to go anywhere, he released his grip on my hands. Sure anyone else may have taken this as their opportunity to run for their life and you'd think I would have done so being that that is what I did the night we first met but I didn't, as pissed as I was I had decided to lay there and take it like a man.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself only to be rattled from that notion by my legs being pushed apart. Opening my eyes I looked down at Clint who had settled in-between my thighs, without warning he took my hardened member into his mouth bringing his lips all the way down to the end of the shaft. My back arched uncontrollably in pleasure as I felt the head of my cock brush up against his vocal chords. Clint took the opportunity to introduce me to another slightly foreign concept of having my ass prodded. Without much of a warning, he stuck one of his thick fingers inside of me forcing it past the tight ring of muscle. I flinched in pain a bit but relaxed after a few moments. He roughly slid the digit in and out in preparation of a much larger object shortly after; a second digit was added followed closely by a third. I'll admit that it hurt but I did as much as I possibly could to not show any signs of weakness. In the meantime Clint continued to swallow my member whole, all the while hitting that bundle of nerves buried deep inside me. The amount of pleasure I was receiving was fucking amazing and as good as it felt I still couldn't quite shake the anger I was feeling from my earlier realization. However with each wave of pleasure that hit me all rational thoughts drifted further and further from my mind as my body was too hung up in enjoying itself. In no time at all I felt myself nearing release, sadly though that would have to wait.

Mere minutes into the euphoric bliss, Clint rapidly withdrew his fingers from my ass and my cock from his throat. The emptiness I felt was damning as he sat up on his knees over top of me. After a few moments he grabbed me by my hips and rolled me over so that I was lying face down. For the first time that evening the urge to scream 'STOP!' prodded at my nerves but I kept my mouth shut. Now lying on my stomach I went about making the next move without his instruction, it wasn't like I was a virgin, hell I knew what to do!

Allowing my face to stay on the bed I propped my own ass up. Clint was clearly enthralled with my cooperation. "I see you've done this before…" His comment came clearly as a question and not as a statement. There was a momentary pause as he was waiting for me to respond. Rolling my eyes up in the air and sighing I gave him an answer, "Yeah….I have…."

Although he didn't say anything, I knew he wanted to ask who but had decided not to do so. It was then I felt him place his hands on my hips and position himself behind me, I felt his thighs brush up against the back of mine and something much larger than a finger brush against my entrance. I tried my hardest to relax as much as I could but regardless it didn't help much. His intrusion started off slow, I felt his head push inside of me gently as he paused to give me a moment to adjust to his massive size. After I managed to get used to what little was in I waited thinking he was going to continue to enter me slowly I was wrong! Out of nowhere he roughly rammed into me burying himself to the hilt. A searing pain ran through my body as I buried my face in his blankets to muffle a scream I was unable to hold back.

"OH GOD!" I yelled into the bed, "HURTS!"

"Just relax," Came Clint's raspy voice now teetering on the verge of sounding outright sadistic.

Thankfully he wasn't cruel enough to immediately go on with the thrusting; once he pushed in he again waited a while to give me time to adjust. However he didn't give me much time and eventually resumed with the movement. The pain was unbearable as he slid in and out of my ass at a mild pace. Was this how the others felt when I fucked them up their asses!? Sure my dick wasn't as big as Clint's but it wasn't what you would call small either. Even if I hadn't hurt anyone this bad I had now gotten the gist of the pain they felt when I did have sex with them. The minutes that passed seemed like hours as the pain I felt was slow to subside, with tears beginning to sting the corners of my eyes I threw my arms over top of my head trying to think if there was something I could do to relieve the pain I was feeling. Of course nothing came to mind, nothing that would actually benefit me at the moment anyway. Still Cringing, my ears caught the faint sound of a tinkling noise, with Clint's massive tool still inside of me I was too slow to react. I popped both my eyes open when I felt cold metal surrounding both of my wrists, followed shortly by a clicking sound. He had hand cuffed me to his bed post! "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled out angrily.

"You're too tense," Came his voice again, "I told you to just relax; you're all pent up…" His voice seemed to trail off as he finished speaking; "Fuck you…." came my own non-threatening reply.

"Ha! Fuck me? Naw Fuck you!"

I clenched the bed sheets in my fist at his remark; those words stirred something within me, probably because I had heard similar ones before. This wasn't the first time someone who had been given or taken the opportunity to dominate me had told me that I was all pent up and needed to relax and this wasn't the first time that someone had said fuck you to me and had literally done so…

Thinking back on it those were some of the first words that Gary had ever spoken to me, they were also the words he had said to me when I 'let' him dominate me in the dorm room. It was funny how both Gary and Clint had certain things in common. Aside from their choice of words, they had both been acquainted with the local asylum and had some serious mental issues. I recall once hearing a comedian crack a joke saying retarded people had the biggest dicks in the world, and while nether Gary or Clint would classify as retarded they both did fall under the mental category. On top of all of that they had both been the only two people who had ever been given the opportunity to control me in any way shape or form. At this point I suddenly realized that the searing pain I had felt had started to wane and was slowly being replaced by something more akin to pleasure. Opening my eyes I looked around through my bleary sight, it was late afternoon and the sun was setting. The orange glow it had created cast shadows across my body and I could feel the lines of heat start to warm my back.

"Is it safe for me to assume you are starting to enjoy this now?" Clint asked with a harsh panting in his voice. I involuntarily let out a moan of pleasure inwardly cursing myself for doing so. I didn't expect Clint to say anything else but surprisingly he wasn't done being verbal with me.

Slowing his pace drastically he pulled out of me and again I was left with that same damning emptiness, placing one hand on my back and the other on the upper side of my thigh he went about getting me to lay flat. The cuffs around my wrist pulled a bit and my neglected member throbbed with pain as it became sandwiched between me and the bed. As I expected though, Clint wasted no time in re-entering me. It wasn't as painful as the last grand entrance but it still hurt. Despite the overwhelming pleasure I felt I found myself growing frustrated Yeah he was fucking me good but I couldn't help but to feel like he was teasing me, doing little things here and there to build up my anxiety. The cuffs had been one thing, but every now and then he would slow his pace to a crawl drawing out an aggravated moan from me, if he thought I was going to do any begging he was sadly mistaken! Suddenly I felt one of his large hands slide up underneath my neck, and with a heavy amount of force he took the liberty of pulling my head up and back making it easier for him to lean down next to my ear. The pain on my spine from this position was excruciating but I didn't whine, or at least tried not to.

"So…" Clint started, with a blatant display of smugness in his tone. "You want to tell me who else you let fuck you up your ass?"

"WHAT!?" I managed to growl out through my own harsh panting.

"You heard me! Who else did you let fuck you like this?" Angry at the fact that he was trying to prod into something that didn't concern him I decided to give him a smart ass answer. "None of your fucking business! Don't think because I let you do this to me that you can get me to do or tell you anything you want!"

"Let me!?" Clint nearly shouted "You're saying that you let me dominate you? Haha, Jimmy I think you're forgetting who's in control here, so don't give me attitude!"

With that being said, he went about releasing the front of my neck and wrapping his large hand around the back of my neck after letting my face hit the mattress. He pulled himself all the way out of me again only to ram back inside with an unbelievable amount of force. The searing pain had returned this time with a vengeance as I let out an agonizing cry, I felt a warm liquid seep out of my ass knowing I was probably bleeding profusely. Without warning and without mercy he did it again this time just as painful as the last.

"You know the sooner you decide to tell me who else you fucked with like this the sooner we can end this Jimmy boy!" He was clearly enjoying this far more that I was. Clenching my teeth angrily, I gave him a panted answer, "When this is over... you are fucking dead!"

There was a moment of silence when suddenly an unexpected sound hit my ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That may be, but for now you're the one who is powerless to do anything! As long as you refuse to give me an answer I'll continue to enjoy manhandling you! So it's your choice, you can either be a good little boy and answer my question, or you can be a bad little boy and continue to be punished for it, so what's it gonna be!?"

At this point I had become fearful of him; he had literally turned into a version of Gary. When he didn't get an answer he resumed his rough thrusting. I cringed in pain trying my hardest not to give in but I wasn't sure how much longer I could put up with his torture. I felt his ripped body lay down on top of mine from behind. Bringing one of his hands around to my face, he stuck two fingers in my mouth. As soon as he did I could taste a familiar sweetness on them, cracking one of my eyes open, I was a bit disgusted to find that they were covered in blood, most likely my own blood! Furious, I bit down on his hand as hard as I could, unfortunately though this only seemed to heighten his enjoyment of the situation. "That's right go on and bite me, I love it!"

He didn't even flinch as I chomped down on the digits and even felt my teeth tear through the flesh. Again his maniacal laughter filled the room,

"Ahahahahaha! This is turning out to be far more interesting than I thought it would be!" The pain I was feeling was starting to course through my entire body, the seconds that passed seemed like hours and I began to feel like I was going to pass out, unable to take anymore, I spit his fingers out of my mouth and yelled as loud as I could, "STOP!"

To my surprise he actually stopped, he held perfectly still for a moment before he slowly slid himself out of me. The silence that would have fallen at this point was being interrupted by my pathetic bouts of whimpering. "You gonna give me an answer?" He asked sounding much saner at this point.

Feeling sick to my stomach I managed to choke out an answer "G…Gary….Smith…."

"Ha! Now was that so hard for you to do? All that pain and suffering for nothing!"

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right! I could have simply given him Gary's name the first time he asked and could have saved myself a world of trouble!

Placing his hands on my sides he gently rolled me back over onto my back causing my arms to become painfully twisted. I stared up at him with blurry vision while panting and still in pain. Angry, tired, weak and bleeding I choked out one last thing, "Untie me…." I was done, this had gone too far, and it was nobody's fault but my own but that didn't mean I had to continue with it. I felt a bout of fear well up inside me as I watched that oh so familiar grin make its way across his face; he clearly wasn't going to let me go!

"Not quite yet," was his reply as he stared down at my still erect member, I was furious with my own body for betraying me like it had. Shifting his position, back to an earlier one, I watched as he again for the second time that day started to blow me. The pleasure I had felt from him doing so earlier had returned. Regardless of how good it felt I still wanted out,

"I…." I struggled to find my voice, as I had been reduced to a pathetic mess, "I fucking said….. Untie me!"

I tried to sound firm but failed miserably, even then I don't think there was anything I could have done to get him to listen to me, he had control and until he decided to let me go I was stuck there! I felt my resolve began to slip away as he continued his oral assault on my cock. Using both his hands he pushed my thighs further apart, I felt myself nearing my height and my anger began to boil over, and there was nothing I could do about either of them. As before my back arched at the sensation, I squeezed my eyes shut angry at myself for allowing this to happen and at my body for enjoying what he was doing. His warm mouth and the combination of the cool air whenever he would thrust my cock out of his mouth caused me to shiver with pleasure. I thought about kicking him as my legs weren't being restrained but feared that he may bite me if I did so. Dropping the thought of escaping in defeat I acknowledged the fact that there was nothing left for me to do but lay there. With a few more oral thrust I felt myself blow directly in to Clint's mouth, spewing the hot liquid down his throat.

Another shiver of pleasure ran through my body more powerful than the last one and Clint didn't let a drop of my release escape his mouth. Once I had softened up he let my cock fall out of his mouth and brought his gaze up to meet mine. I looked down only to discover that he was still hard, still tied to his bed I closed my eyes dreadful and furious of what I believed was to come. Realizing what I was thinking he was going to do, he informed me otherwise.

"Relax Jim, I think your ass has had enough for one day…. and besides you're bleeding pretty bad!" His remark angered me even further if possible; I opened my eyes at this to see him positioning himself over top of my chest. The dull glow of the afternoon sun cast a large shadow of his cock across my face as he took himself in his hand. I relaxed a bit knowing my ass would be spared any further torment and watched as he stroked himself over top of me clearly aiming to cum on my face. He stared at me the entire time not once letting his eyes drift from mine and I stared right back. Aside from our heavy breathing we were both silent the whole time. Thoughts of anger and revenge filling my mind and only god knows what filling his. He quivered a bit as he was clearly about to cum, and without thinking and almost reflexively I opened my mouth. He got the message and positioned his head right on my tongue as his release spewed into my mouth and covered my face. Just like that it was over. I had came, he had came, we were now both spent, there was no reason for him to hold me there any longer. After taking a moment to catch his breath I watched him as he leaned over towards his bedside table to retrieve the key to un-cuff me with. Before doing so though he paused to look at me. Bringing his face closer to mind he used his own thumb to wipe some of his cum off of my face as he continued to stare at me.

"Don't look at me like that" He seemed bothered by my rather bland expression.

"You didn't kill me…. I'm stronger…." Came my bleated reply, although it was unnecessary for me to say so I wanted him to know that just like anybody else who had tried to do so, that I wasn't one who was easily broken, yeah he got me this time but I would live to tell about it should I decide to do so and move on.

"You're right; I didn't kill you, because if anybody can handle me and move on it has to be you."

My eyes widened at his flattery, "You're the only one I can do this too and won't run off crying about it like they were the poor innocent victim of a sexual assault!"

Leaning above me he unlocked the cuffs that had been restraining me, I slowly pulled my now stiff arms down to my sides still too sore and in pain to move much. Clint laid down beside me and propped his head up on one elbow as he stared at me, I turned my head a little to get a better view of his face, he brought his lips up against mine planting deep wet kisses all over my face, and licking off his own seed that he had left behind. I was too worn out and spent to kiss back much but didn't protest his doing so. After a few moments Clint looked down at me, I stared back at him. The words he had spoken to me wouldn't leave my mind. So that was it, he had done what he had did to me because he knew I could take it, I had developed a reputation for being hard to kill amongst my peers and apparently he had gotten wind of it before he had even met me. The entire time he had been pretending, 'pretending' to not know who I was and pretending to dislike me when in reality he knew exactly who I was. It had all been a scheme as part of his plan to get me into his bed room so he could do as he pleased with me. The entire time he had intentionally misled me, allowing me to think I had control when I never really did. Not because he thought I was easy prey or weak but because he knew I was strong enough to deal with it...

"You want a go?" He asked, apparently remembering what he had said to me earlier about me taking my turn.

Closing my eyes and rubbing my face I gave him a tired response

"Fuck no! You are absolutely ridiculous!"

Again for who knows how many times that evening he laughed at me.

"Hahaa! Damn straight!"


End file.
